No Good
by animefan03
Summary: Katsumi promised her brother she would take care of his daughters, but when the time comes will she be able to give up everything to be a mom. Genma promised his friend that he would take care of his kid sister not fall in love with her. Iruka is a genuinely good guy who gets caught up in the mess that these two have made. I do not own Naruto in any way! Genma X OC X Iruka
1. Chapter 1

Katsumi was waiting impatiently in the exam room tapping her foot against the tile of the floor, sitting slumped over in her chair. She was nervous, her hands clasped together as she prayed to a higher force that the test results would come back in her favor. Locks of lilac hair fell just below her chin framing her her face as she sighed. 'What is taking so long?!' She wanted to march down the hall and drag the assistant back down the hall and demand he read her the results.

The door handle turned and it pushed open slowly letting the medic step in. She looked up at him preparing herself for the worst. He looked down at her file and leaned his back up against the wall smirking.

"Hello Ms. Iwasaki it is nice to see you again!"

"You know why I'm here, Satoshi! Cut the crap!"

He just smiled down at the file in his hands fishing out a piece of paper and smirking as he looked it over.

"Well well then I will get right to it then. Katsumi-chan congratulations, you are indeed not pregnant! You should try and relax more, though stress can cause irregular menstrual cycles."

She knew he phrased that sentence with great care in hopes of scaring the living hell out of her and frankly it had worked. The word congratulations left his lips and she just about passed out luckily she had caught the last part as well before she did.

"Dammit! Don't scare me like that!"

He was laughing at her by this point, quite smug that his little joke had worked.

"And another thing, by the number of partners you have claimed to have been with might I suggest taking it easy? It increases the risk of contracting a sexually transmitted disease, luckily for you though you are clean"

"Thanks, but I like sex too much for that. But you already know that don't you?"

She would have been furious but right now she was just happy not to be pregnant. She flashed him a cheeky grin and got up to leave. Waving him goodbye as she walked out the door and down the hall. 'Thank goodness I'm not pregnant!' She thought inwardly scolding herself for letting that hottie from the bar the other night talk her into allowing him to bust inside her without a condom. She was on the pill but still there was always that slim chance, besides with her period being now a week late she had started to worry. If there was one thing she didn't want right now it was a kid, she didn't care for them much to begin with and besides relationships really weren't her thing, she much rather preferred casual sex. Kids would mess up her sex life and her career as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

She could hear the click of shoes echoing through the hallway following her until she made it outside, the one who followed her grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway between hospital wards pushing the front of her body up against the wall with their body. She purred and pushed her ass into their groin enjoying the hiss of excitement escape their lips.

"Can't get enough of me can you Satoshi?"

He spun her around to face him, his hips pressing against her as he nuzzled his face into her neck, letting his mouth leave a trail of warm kisses from her ear down to her collarbone and continuing on lower. She raked her fingers through his golden-blonde hair pulling it ever so slightly to get his attention. He looked up at her, his amber eyes covered in a lusty haze.

"Want to spend the night at my place later?"

She laughed "As much as I would love to indulge in such a pleasure, I am afraid I have other plans. Takeo nii-san is supposed to return from his mission today. So I am leaving for the Village Hidden in the Leaves today to visit him and his family"

"How about we just fuck right now? I'm on my lunch"

"In some creepy alley? As much as that turns me on, I think I will pass. I promised Shinji I would slip in a quickie with him before I left."

She threw him a mock pout and gently pushed him off. He grabbed her ass, kissing her cheek goodbye and walked back into the hospital to get back to work. She walked home to pack her things for the trip to the Leaf Village. The travel itself usually took a few hours because of the close proximity of her apartment to the outer limits if the Village Hidden in the Clouds and she had visited her brother and his wife so many times that she knew the roads there like the back of her hand. She missed her brother so much. He had moved to the Leaf Village temporarily at first, staying just to help them rebuild after Orochimaru had attacked, but there he had met Saki and shortly after had fallen in love with her. Katsumi would never tell him but she really had no idea what he saw in the girl, she was a civilian girl with honey colored hair that matched her eyes. She wasn't overly curvy and her face was cute but that was about it. Her brother was the exact opposite, with his deep purple hair and azure eyes he was a looker and before he met her he was a player much like his little sister. Katsumi still didn't understand why he was so eager to give it all up for this girl but Saki was a loving wife and mother always doting over Takeo and their two daughters Miyuki who is now 5 and Minako who is only 1 year old, Katsumi found a deep respect in her for that knowing that she herself wasn't capable of being so selfless.

She had finished packing her things and was about to head over to her friend Shinji's place to blow off some quick steam before she left when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she walked to the door and opened it spotting the ANBU from the Leaf Village on the other side she invited them in and an unsettling feeling of dread washing over her.

"Can I help you?" She asked hoping that they had come to the wrong place.

"Katsumi Iwasaki. We have come to escort you to the Lead Village immediately, please grab your belongings and come with us"

"What's going on? Has something happened?"

"Takeo Iwasaki has been injured in combat"

She nodded dumbfounded and grabbed her things following them as they ran out the door and towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Genma was sitting in the very uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed of his injured teammate. He and Takeo were sent out on a mission to gather information on Orochimaru's whereabouts when they had been attacked. No one would have expected their simply recon mission to turn out like this. Takeo's wife Saki had been a spy for Orochimaru all along, having her own mission to make Takeo fall in love with her so that she would bear his offspring, in hopes that they would possess the prized kekkei genkai of the Iwasaki clan. In the younger child it was too soon to tell but the older girl had successfully awakened the second soul inside her. The Iwasaki clan was one of the last shifter clans alive, with each pureblood member of the family possessing two souls, one human and one of a predatory feline that was chosen for them supposedly at birth by the Goddess Bast herself. Members of the clan who possessed this gift could consciously shift between their human and their cat form at will calling upon their second soul to help them in battle. At first when Takeo had told Genma about all this he had laughed it off thinking of it as a joke, but then there came a time when Takeo had to call upon his beast to fight in battle and Genma knew he was being truthful.

They had been following who was thought to be Kabuto Yakushi and two sound ninja at the time to try and find the hideout, but as things turned out it was Saki they were following who was using a genjutsu to disguise herself and her two daughters. She was on her way to meet with Kabuto and Orochimaru and exchange her children for her freedom only to be double crossed and killed by Orochimaru himself. When Takeo found out what was going on, he jumped head on into a battle with Kabuto. Takeo tried to grab his daughters and make a run for it but Kabuto was too fast. He stabbed Takeo through the chest with kunai, laced with poison and let the injured shinobi fall to the ground. Genma stood in shock it all happened too fast, he didn't have time to react. The girls had run off deep into the forest and with Takeo being wounded he had to fall back. He waited until Kabuto and Orochimaru had turned to walk away before grabbing Takeo and running for the village before they had a chance to follow. To fight would have meant certain death and he needed to save his friend so dying wasn't in his plans today.

He looked to his friend lying unconscious in the bed, praying that he would be okay. The guilt of not being able to help him crashed against his chest like waves. Takeo sat up coughing up a mouthful of blood onto his lap. Genma got up to get a medic but the door flew open before he could reach it. A young girl probably no older than 25 burst through the door, her soft lilac hair cut short and fell just below her chin, her azure eyes full of terror as she laid eyes on his teammate. Under other circumstances he would have taken time to study her beautiful features but not now, not while his friend lay dying next to him.

Katsumi rushed into the room and next to her brother's bed. The ANBU had filled her in on the situation at hand prepping her for what she was about to walk in to. He was coughing up blood all over the sheets making her panic. "Get a medic! Somebody get a medic!" she shouted but her brother just shook his head.

"Things aren't looking good for me Kat"

"Don't say such foolish things nii-san! You are going to fine once the medics get here!"

"I don't have much time left but" he broke into a coughing fit, his face growing pale and blood flying all over spattering her clothes. "I want you to find the girls, find my daughters and take care of them for me since I won't be able to be there for them. Tell them that I love them every day, watch them grow up to be whatever it is they want to be…"He started to cough again making his whole body jerk painfully.

Katsumi hugged him close to her body trying to ease his pain rubbing circles on his back like her mom had done to them when they were little. When he had finished she let him fall back against the bed exhausted. She wiped the blood off of his cheeks with her thumb and watched his chest rise and fall raggedly. The tears leaked from her eyes and she blinked them away not wanting him to see her sad. "Takeo, I can't do this alone. I need you, they need you. You can get through this! You haven't finished your book you have been going on about goofball, see there! You have to stick around and finish your story!" Was her half-joking way of begging him to hang on. He smiled a sad smile and stared at her, his eyes a perfect mirror of her own.

"I'm sorry onii-chan, but you're going to have to finish it for me. Looks like my story ends here. Take care of them for me, I know you are strong enough to do this. I believe in you. And Genma?"

Genma who had gone unnoticed until now was standing on the other side of the bed. He looked down at his friend and said "Yea Takeo?"

"Please take care of my sister"

Genma nodded his head solemnly feeling his control slipping at hearing the last words of his close friend. Takeo sat up and pulled his sister into a hug, letting her rest her head on his shoulder he whispered his last words into her ear "Aishiteru, Katsumi-chan." His chest seized up and he could no longer breathe, but ignoring the pain in his chest he pulled away from the hug and kissed Katsumi on her forehead staring into her eyes as he laid back and closed his eyes letting go.

Katsumi let her hand find Takeo's face stroking it absently. She let the tears fall like waterfalls from her eyes, not caring about who would see her breaking down. She had never felt a pain like this, it was an aching empty feeling. She had lost her brother, her only family, her everything. It was like the weight of the world had crashed down on her and was trying to suffocate her with pain. She kissed his forehead and stood up on shaky legs staring down at him. Placing her hand in his, she fell back onto a chair next to the bed and put her head down on his hand and let her grief consume her.

The ANBU had left medics had come sometime later to remove his body carefully removing her hand and placed it into her lap, but she didn't care. She didn't even care when a strong pair of arms encircled her and pulled her into an equally shaky chest, she just let herself cry until she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed since her brother's death, but Katsumi could remember the whole nightmare like it was yesterday. These past three years the girl had done nothing but drink and go out on missions, not bothering with much of anything else. All the money she made had been going to Raikage to pay for escorts for herself when she went out trying to find her nieces or when she could not go herself she would pay others to go for her. Two years ago however a search party had been sent out and had returned with bad news. They had found some of the girls clothes dispersed amongst some brush tattered and covered in what was assumed to be their blood. That day Katsumi had lost hope, now the search parties were sent out less often but went in search of the remains of her brother's beloved children.

The Raikage had made the executive decision to send her over to the Leaf Village and serve under the Hokage as both a way for her to cheer up and to use her as a gift thanking the Leaf for their new found alliance. He promised her that the search parties would still be sent out and that she was welcome to visit whenever she felt need to, after all she was one of his strongest jounin. After Takeo passed away, the Raikage had slowly watched the life slip from the kunoichi's eyes. He believed a fresh start in Konoha would help her find her spirit again.

Genma had wrote to her every month since he made that promise three years ago. The girl wrote back as often as she remembered often leaving months' worth of letters unanswered. She appreciated the gesture but she could take care of herself, although she couldn't find it in her to ask him to stop writing.

So here she sat in her old one bedroom apartment, her belongings packed neatly into boxes and ready to be moved. She would miss it here, but maybe the Raikage was right, maybe she needed a fresh start. Somewhere where she could find an escape of the monotonous 'I'm sorry's and the pitying smiles that it seemed were the only things the people around here could do when she was around. It was going to be tough to move into her brother's old house, but she was looking forward to it. Maybe she would get the chance to meet up with Genma and ask him about how things worked around the village and share stories about her brother. She smiled to herself happy at the thought that she may indeed have one friend there and not be entirely alone. Sure she had only seen the man a grand total of four times and that was three years ago but hell it was a start!

She had changed a lot appearance wise in the past few years; her lilac hair had grown longer and fell just below her shoulder blades in loose ringlet curls. A diamond stud adorned the right side of her nose, an industrial bar went through the top of her right ear, one earring in each earlobe hung dangling as well, two crystal dermal studs stuck out from either of her collarbones and she had pierced her belly button as well. A black and white tattoo stretched up from her left hip to almost her armpit, a white tiger and a snow leopard intertwined together each with a pair of striking azure eyes, the only part of the entire piece that held color. The tattoo meant a lot to her, she had drawn in out herself, it symbolized her brother's and her own second souls bound together on her skin always keeping him close to her. Her left shoulder was covered in black leopard spots fading as they reached her elbow.

The movers arrived and packed all her boxes carefully into the truck then offered her a ride with them that she politely declined she needed some fresh air and the walk there was beautiful. Once they left she walked alone until she reached the gates of her home village and with a wave she took off into the forest that lay between the two villages, allowing her inner feline take over she shifted. The pads of her feet gliding over the ground soundlessly as she tore down the dirt path, letting her muscles flex as she veered off of the road into the dense forest. Seeing the river up ahead she burst into a sprint and dove in.

The water engulfed her, letting its icy cold chill seep into her warm fur making her purr in contentment as she shivered. She surfaced in a splash of waves shaking the water from the fur on her face so that she could swim to the other side. Contrary to popular belief most cats, or big cats for that matter loved water, it was a quick way to cool off and the swim itself provided an endorphin rush. She arrived at the edge quickly, pulling herself up and jumping onto all fours. The sun was beating down right on top of her as she shook herself off, making the fur of her coat glisten in the sun. Her ebony spotted pearl fur seemed to sparkle like a million tiny diamonds. She stretched out her legs, raked her claws down the trunk of a nearby tree and then took off on her way again. The journey didn't take half as long as she wished it would and found herself stopping to shift back into her human form before she passed through the gates of the Leaf Village.

Taking a deep breath she walked through the towering gates and went to check in with the gatekeepers. She spotted them a few yards away sitting together at a desk arguing the one with brown hair was yelling about the spiky haired one always falling asleep on the job. Walking up to the desk she grabbed the sign in sheet and jotted down her name proceeding to slam it down loudly on the desks surface to get their attention.

"Tch, some gatekeepers you two are!" She joked as they looked at her embarrassed that they had not noticed her walk by.

The one with the spiky hair was smirking at her comment as his eyes did a quick scan over her body lingering on her chest before meeting her eyes. The brown haired one was blushing obviously flustered by the fact he had let his friend's lousy work ethic get in the way of his own work performance. He was the first to speak though barely managing to form words as he took in the beautiful woman standing before him.

"I-I'm sorry about that M-Ms..." He looked down at her name written on the paper in front of him, "Iwasaki. Welcome to Konoha! My name is Izumo Kamizuki and my partner here is" but the spiky haired one cut him off before he could finish

"Kotetsu Hagane. Can I offer my assistance to you today in showing you around?"

This earned him a sharp glare from Izumo who was about to do the same. Katsumi shook her head and laughed at his obvious attempt at a pick up line. 'They're cute' she though making a mental note to keep them in mind if she were feeling up for company. It had been a while since she had been with anyone; she was on somewhat of a dry spell. It's been almost three years since she let herself enjoy the company of a man and her body was aching for some physical attention.

"Actually as much as I would like to take you up on that, I am looking for someone at the moment. You see I just moved here from the Village Hidden in the Clouds and he is sort of a friend of mine"

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow at her. "Who is it that you are looking for? We might know him"

"Genma Shiranui"

Izumo started laughing so hard that he had put his head down on the desk. Kotetsu was grinning at her looking amused with the name she had provided. Katsumi having heard enough, not understanding what was so funny, stormed off down the street ignoring their calls after her. They had managed to catch up with her a ways down the road waving her down shouting out apologies.

Izumo stepped in front of her cutting her off and Kotetsu stood behind her preventing her from turning around, so she stopped at put her hand on her hip as she glared at him.

"You done laughing yet? I don't see what is so funny anyways!"

Kotetsu was chuckling behind her "Well you see Genma always jokes with us telling us if girls come looking for him to say he's not in the village. Never thought we would actually have to take it seriously."

Her glare was replaced by a smug smirk and she too gave in to a fit of giggles. 'Reminds me of when Takeo's one night ventures would come looking for him. Didn't know Genma was a player as well.'

"It's not like that. He was a friend of the family I was just looking forward to seeing a familiar face, though I really don't remember him all that well."

Izumo threw her a questioning glance and Kotetsu raised his eyebrows at the last bit as well so she went on to explain a little further trying not to bring up her brother and mess up this chance at a new start.

"My family, myself included, was going through some tough times so I really wasn't myself those days and that's where I met him. I try not to remember too much about it though, best not to dwell on the past."

The two just shrugged their shoulders deciding that in that case it couldn't hurt to be truthful with her, after all she hadn't been Shiranui'd.

"Genma is actually out on a mission, but he will be back tonight. In fact he is supposed to go out for drinks with us later. You should come too!" Izumo beamed at her.

"Sure! Sounds like a good time just give me the time and place and I'll meet you there."

Kotetsu grinned at his friend and nudged his shoulder impressed at him being so quick to ask her to come out with them. "How about we pick you up from your new place? We can show you the way there since you are new around here"

"That would be great! Thank you! What time should I be ready?"

"Eight sound good?"

"Sure thing! I'll see you at eight then. Oh! Before I forget this is my address". She pulled a piece of paper out of the pouch on her hip and wrote it down for him. He put in his pocket then he and Izumo parted ways with her getting back to their posts at the gate.

Katsumi arrived at her brother's place quickly and hurried in. The movers had already been there and piled up her boxes inside the house. Once inside she looked around the house, it looked like someone had cleaned up as well. The toys that had once littered the living room were gone, the dust that had should have coated the surfaces was cleaned off, everything was clean and all the belongings save the furniture were gone, like no one had lived here before her. She wondered who had kept up with the place so nicely. Walking upstairs she found the bedrooms. The empty silence of the house crept up on her. The last time she had been here it was loud and full of life. The girls had been playing together and Takeo had been watching a movie with Katsumi while Saki was busy preparing dinner. Now the place reminded her more of a morgue, bringing back all those painfully happy memories of how things used to be, how she wished things still were. She couldn't bring herself to walk in to her nieces' rooms, it would be too much for her, but she decided she would try the master bedroom that had once belonged to her brother and his wife. The large doors opened silently revealing the oversized master bedroom. The room had a cathedral ceiling making the enormity of it almost overwhelming. Even with the large bed in the middle and the bedroom set it still had an empty feeling to it. There was an attached bath with an oversized whirlpool tub. She left the door open and walked into the guest room to the left of the master bedroom. The room was equally as spacious but the ceiling was much lower. The attached bath in that room was smaller and only had a toilet and sink. She decided that she would move her brother's bedroom set in here and set up her own in the master bedroom tomorrow but tonight she would sleep in the guest room. Having seen enough of the empty rooms she retreated downstairs to get ready for later. She searched through her boxes of clothes until she found a suitable dress, then grabbed her toiletries and made her way to her favorite room of the house, the downstairs barroom that had its own walk in multi jet steam room/shower to clean up.


End file.
